


Breakfast Surprise

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Incest, Sibling Incest, Snow, Winter, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena is saddened when she wakes up in bed without Regina; thinking she had done something wrong to cause her to leave. However, Regina had a surprise of her own planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joyyjpg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyyjpg/gifts).



Zelena looked outside the bedroom window in excitement.

“Regina, love, look there’s snow outside!”

Regina moaned slightly. “Zelena I love you, and I know that snow is still very new to you, but please come back to bed.”

Zelena stumped her feet in protest. “But I want to play in the snow, and build a snowman with you and Henry!”

Regina sat up in bed. “It’s 6:45 in the morning dear. It is way too early and cold for that. Please come back to bed and I promise we can play in the snow later.”

Regina was right and Zelena knew it. She couldn’t argue with her any longer. She gave up and climbed back into bed. Regina cuddled up to her girlfriend and kissed her on the back of the neck.

“Now see isn’t this much nicer, then going outside in the cold?” Regina whispered into Zelena’s ear.

            Zelena was almost asleep, but she managed a slight nod in response.

 

* * *

 

           

            The bedroom alarm clock read 9:30 am. Zelena had slept so peacefully she had almost forgotten about her earlier protests.

            She rolled over in bed and yawned loudly. “Good morning Reg…” Zelena’s eyes flew open. Regina was gone, and she was alone. Her happy demeanor faded as she wondered how long she had been sleeping without her. She got up to take a look outside the window.

“Surely Regina hadn’t broken her promise to play in the snow?” She thought to herself.

When she peered outside the window her sadness only grew deeper. Regina and Henry were nowhere to be seen. It would have been one thing to be let down by Regina breaking her promise; but it was another to not find her in bed when she woke up. Regina never got up without Zelena; no matter how late the redhead slept Regina was always right there waiting to greet her. Zelena felt that perhaps her early morning argument had somehow upset Regina; although, she didn’t seem upset when they fell asleep. She sighed she knew that sitting around in bed all morning wasn’t going to solve anything.

 

* * *

 

            The kitchen smelt like a mix of vanilla and cinnamon. Regina was happily humming to herself while she cooked breakfast. The day ahead was going to be filled with exhausting fun in the snow; and Regina felt that pancakes would be the perfect fuel. Not to mention the fact that she wanted to surprise her girlfriend as well. Just then Zelena sulked her way into the kitchen, and took a seat at the kitchen table.

“Zelena, dear why do you look so glum? From the way you were acting this morning I’d thought you’d be looking forward to playing in the snow with us.” Regina asked.

Zelena was startled. She was in such a daze when she sat down that she hadn’t noticed Regina until she had started talking to her.

“Regina I…” The tears began to pour down her face breaking her words.

Regina was both confused and concerned by Zelena’s sudden burst of sadness. She quickly sat next to her girlfriend, wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

“My love what is troubling you dear? I’m not quite sure I understand why you are crying?”

Zelena sniffled a few times before she was able to compose herself.

“Regina I’m sorry. When I woke up this morning and you weren’t there I thought for sure my whining had upset you.”

Regina started to laugh.

“Silly sis, of course I’m not upset with you! I wanted to surprise you with breakfast since I know we are going to have a long day out in the snow. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

A wide smile grew on Zelena’s face, as she wiped away the last of the tears. She cupped her girlfriend’s face and drew her in for a gentle kiss.

“Thank you sis, I’m sorry I ever doubted you. Breakfast smells amazing, and I can’t wait to spend the day out in the snow with you and Henry.” Zelena said as she pulled away slightly. “Speaking of Henry where is he?”

“Good question. Usually when there is a snow day from school he’s up early so he can go out and play. I’m surprised he’s still sleeping.”

Their pondering didn’t last long however, as they heard footsteps bounding down the staircase. Henry was out of breath by the time he reached the table where his mom and aunt were sitting.

“Oh my god…. I can’t believe I overslept! I don’t know how it happened! Is it too late? Can we still play in the snow?” Henry exclaimed still trying to catch his breath.

“Calm down Henry. Yes of course we still have time to play in the snow. Your mother was just telling me how she surprised us with a big pancake breakfast!” Zelena answered.

“Aw mom you’re the best! Can we show Aunt Zelena how we build our snowball forts for our snowball fights?”

“Snowball forts?” The redhead’s eyebrows raised in excitement.

“Oh yeah. Henry takes his snowball fights very seriously. He insists that you can’t have a proper battle without a proper fort to protect you. And I have to admit he’s right.” Regina smirked as she got up from the table to continue cooking. Two big short stacks were set in from of Zelena and Henry. Both of them were starving and dove right into eating the stack. Regina then settled down between the two of them, with an equally sized stack of her own. However, unlike her girlfriend and son, Regina took a less savage way to eating her pancakes.

It was moments like this that Regina enjoyed most, watching her family eat breakfast and spend time together. If you had told her younger and more revengeful self that this is what her life would be like one day, she probably would have put you to death. But things had changed since then, and Regina was no longer that person.

“Oh man mom those were the best pancakes ever! Thank you so much! Now can I please go get ready to play in the snow?” Henry was beaming with excitement.

Regina kissed him on the forehead. “Yes you may go get ready, but please put your dishes in the sink first.”

No sooner had she stopped speaking, he had thrown his plates into the sink, and sprinted upstairs.

Zelena turned the brunette with a smile. “Thank you so sis this was truly a great surprise, and I look forward to whatever fun the rest of the day has to offer.”

“You and Henry are the loves of my life. I would do anything to make you both happy.” Regina leaned in for a kiss, and smiled at the taste of syrup on the redhead’s lips.


End file.
